A Father's Fight
by John Silver fan
Summary: Medic signed the RED Contract to have the freedom to experiment to find a cure for his dying son. This was his fight against death.


The RED train bound for Teufort came to a stop in station to pick up the final member of their team, the Medic. The door opened and a tall man in a long white lab coat, dark, slicked back with a bit of gray, blue eyes behind round rimmed glasses stepped up into the train. That wasn't what started the other eight men. What startled them was the small, frail child he carried at his hip.

He was fast asleep and clinging to the Medic with his thin fingers. He had dark brown hair tied back in a tail at the base of his neck. In his other hand, the Medic carried a cage of doves. The group watched him gently lower the child into a seat.

"Hmm?"

"Shh, kleiner. Sleep now," he soothed in a German accented voice.

The child cuddled down into the seat, and Medic covered him in a coat. He kissed the small head then turned to the other man in the car.

"Hallo. I am Johann Ludwig. Your Medic."

There was a brief pause before the huge man closest to Johann spoke.

"Hello, Doktor. Am Mikhail, Heavy Veapons Guys."

"Greetings."

Johann sat down in the train.

"Wait a sec. How come you got to bring family and none of us did?" demanded the Scout.

The German pinned him with ice blue eyes.

"Because, boy, I gave terms to signing zhe contract, und my son vas vone of zhose terms."

"...Should have done that," Scout muttered.

"I don't mean to tell ya how to raise yer kid, Doc, but... I don't think a war zone is a good place for kids," said the Texan Engineer.

He looked at his son.

"It is not, but... I hafe no choice. I took zhis job because I vas offered freedom to experiment as I vished und gifen tools to use to do vhat I can to safe him."

"Leetle boy is sick?"

"Ja. He vas born sick. I hafe been trying to make him vell... but nozhing has vorked."

"He will be welcomed," the Spy assured the doctor.

"Danke."

"How old is he?"

"Ten two veeks ago," he sighed, "I svear he vas a baby yesterday..."

"They do grow up fast."

"Ja."

"Well I'm Dell, you can call me Engie. That's Jane, Soldier or Solly, and Tavish, Demo is passed out over there."

"Jeremy, Scout."

"Danke, all of you. I know ve are unexpected."

"Children are to be protected, mon ami, and yours is no exception."

"Da."

"Yeah, welcome to the party."

The trained continued on, and Johann found himself engaged in a conversation about literature with Mikhail when Cas shuffled over to him.

"Are ve too loud, Cas?"

He shook his head and whispered in his father's ear, "I hafe to go to zhe bazhroom."

"Of course. I vill show you vhere zhey are."

He led his son out of that section of the car. They returned a few minutes later, and Cas patiently waited for Johann to sit down before climbing into his lap. Johann cupped the boy to him as he relaxed back into the seat.

"Ve hafe a vays to go. You should sleep more, kleiner."

"But, Vati, ve are on a train."

Johann chuckled warmly.

"Oh, und zhat means you hafe no bedtime?" he teased.

Cas nodded mischieviously.

"Somevone is being smart. How about a deal, hmm?"

The child perked up.

"Vati und Herr Heavy are talking about a book, you may explore zhis car until ve are done talking about zhe book. Vhen ve are done, ve will go to zhe cabins und sleep vizhout a fight. Deal?"

"Deal!"

He slipped off his father's lap happily. Ludwig chuckled softly as he ran off.

Besides Johann and Mikhail only Sniper and Scout were awake and in the car with them. The rest had gone to their cabins.

"He is good child," Mikhail smiled at the doctor.

"Ja, he is. Sometimes I vonder if I am good enough to raise him. Zhere are times... I am not a gut man."

"None of us are. You don't end up in a job like this if you are."

"Ja, zhat is true, Herr Sniper."

Cas poked around curiously as Johann and Mikhail resumed their talk.

"Eule?"

"Yep, this here's an owl. I call him Sir Hoots-a-Lot."

"You speak German, Herr Sniper?"

"Enough to get by, but I can understand a lot more than I can speak."

"Understandable," Ludwig smiled, "It's good to see you can."

"Thanks, mate."

He brought Hoots down so Cas could pet him. The owl fluffed up, enjoying the attention.

"He is like Vater's doves," Cas cooed.

"Yeah. What's your favorite animal, roo?"

"Horses!"

"Horses? Ever seen emus? They're as fast as Horses."

"Vhat's that?"

"A kind of bird, Roo."

"Fast as horses?"

"Yeah."

"Vow!"

Sniper chuckled. If the kid had a tail it'd be wagging a million miles a minute.

"And we have Koalas down in Australia too."

He moved over to let the child sit next to him.

"Oh! I saw zhose in mein animal book!"

"They're downright cuddly. Real life teddies."

"Cas."

Both turned as Johann came over.

"Time for bed, kleiner."

"Yes, Vati... Danke, Herr Sniper, for letting me pet your owl."

"You're welcome, little Roo. Night."

"Gute nacht."

RED Base at Teufort was large and well stocked but nothing fancy. They didn't really mind, and Sniper helped Johann set up since most of his stuff was with his van anyway and now parked around back.

The Med bay was sufficient to the doctor's needs and the man took Scout aside.

"Scout, understand zhat you are free to refuse zhis request. However, I am in need of help vizh my research for Cas. To be frank, I need a tester."

"Tester? Why's it gotta be me?"

"Because you are zhe closest to age und one of zhree zhat are zhe same blood type. He has his mozher's blood type, not mine."

"What'll happen if I do test it?"

"In all likelihood, if zhings go vell, you vill be much faster und stronger. If not, you vill fisit Respawn more times zhan normal."

"Uh..."

He sighed.

"Whaddya need me to do?"

"Just be afailable vhen I ask for you. Zhis may take quite some time."

He nodded.

"Okay, Doc, sure thing."

"Dankeschon."

Scout ran off, bouncing his ball in one hand, to explore.

Johann went inside and paused, staring into the kitchen. There was Cas, perched on Spy's shoulders, one hand in the cereal cupboard, withdrawing some sugary, chocolatey cereal. The Frenchman seemed to be willing to let his guard down around the child and was evidently also a partner in crime.

He thought of busting them for a moment.

Cas got such a triumphant grin on his face as he pulled out the box and passed it down to Spy that he decided against it. Maybe letting Cas think he had pulled one over on his normally watchful father once in a while wouldn't be such a bad thing as long as he had another adult with him.

He passed by the kitchen to go up to the medbay and ignored their mischief

He wasn't in there but for a couple minutes when the door opened, and Cas came in with Spy close behind. Both carried a bowl of cereal. Cas came over to him and proudly offered his father the bowl in his hands as Spy set the other one down on the nearby counter and left father and son alone.

"Vhat is zhis?" Ludwig looked up.

"You didn't eat today, Vati, so Herr Spy helped me get you some breakfast!" his son chirped.

"Zhat is sveet of him," Ludwig smiled.

He took the bowl and settled down with Cas to eat. He kissed the boy's head.

"My little nurse."

Cas giggled.

They ate the cereal together.

Cas easily integrated among the others fairly easily, though Soldier seemed... unnerved by the child, oddly. During engagements with the BLU Team he would stay in his bedroom. Johann worked long and hard but also made sure he had time with his son, too.

One day Scout came in.

"Hey, Doc, mind if I hide in here?"

"Vhat? Hide? ... Vhat did you do now?"

"Nothin', we're playin' Hide and Seek with Cas. 'Least Snipes, Heavy, and I are. Spy might be cheatin'."

"I vould beliefe it," Medic chuckled.

"Sooo can I hide in here?"

He sighed.

"Ja, just don't touch anyzhing."

"You got it."

"Is Engie in zhe garage?"

"Yeah, he's fixing Snipes' engine."

"I may need to speak to him."

He had an idea for something to give them an edge in battle, or at least help break up standstills. He headed out for the garage and found Cas looking around the common room.

"Vati!"

He scampered over.

"Slow down, liebling."

He slowed to a brisk walk and hugged him.

"Vati, I can run a little," he pouted.

He ran a hand through his son's hair.

"I know, darling, but I feel better vhen you don't run. You get hurt so easily. Vhat are you doing, hm?"

"Playing hide und seek."

"Oh? Are you vinning?"

"Not yet," he chirped, blue eyes shining with mischief.

"You vill find zhem, I know it."

Cas nuzzled him and continued his search, and Johann headed out to the garage.

"Engie?"

"Over here, Doc," Engie waved.

"Ah, zhere you are. I hafe an idea to turn zhe tide of battle."

It took a lot of work and some internal... tweaking... but the Ubercharge was welcomed by Mann Co, even if the BLUs were given the same ability. Johann didn't really mind. He hoped the formula might help him find a way to cure his son. He also found himself growing closer to Sniper and felt guilty. How could he fall in love when his son was on the line? In the meantime, Cas seemed set on befriending Solly.

"Battle is no place for children!" Solly was telling him, "Children should be inside with the women! Protecting the American home!"

Cas was utterly mystified by this man, and Johann wasn't sure he really wanted the crazed patriot around his son. Still, Solly never raised anything but his voice, and that clearly was not even to sway Cas.

"You cannot follow me out to meet with my army!" he concluded, stepping away.

Cas blinked in confusion, then promptly got off the couch and followed him anyway. Solly went behind the base, following a picket fence, then turned back and addressed Cas.

"You go back inside now, Soldier!"

"Vhy? Is it because you collect heads? I saw you vizh some yesterday."

"There are no heads! There are only my soldiers! Soldiers you are not allowed to see! Go back inside now!"

"... Vhy can't I meet zhem?"

"Because your Mother would not approve! Inside, now!"

"But Mutti is dead."

"And she still would not approve!"

He sighed and shuffled back inside.

"Hm? Vhat is wrong, petit moineau?"

"Solly."

"And vhat did Solly do?"

"He yells all zhe time und says I don't belong here. He collects heads, too."

"He is not vell, Cas," Ludwig sighed, taking his glasses off.

He fully believed their Soldier had been abused as a child and his PTSD from the "War" was not helping. Cas and Spy turned as he reached them.

"Can you help him, Vati?"

"It is not zhe kind of zhing I can help, Cas."

"Oh..."

"...Zhe best ve can do for him is to listen, Cas, und to gife him space vhen he asks for it."

"Yes, Vati."

"Gut, und don't go looking for heads. You vill be fery grounded if you do."

"Yes, Vati," Cas agreed.

He went off to find Scout to play with, and Spy turned to the German.

"I noticed you and zhe Bushman have been getting... close."

"Ve are friends, ja."

"Yet it's clear you both vish for more."

"I do not hafe time for such zhings."

"...Mmm. You vill not make progress faster if you neglect yourself, doctor."

"But, Cas-"

"Wheeeee!"

Both men turned as Scout came running, pushing Cas, who was sitting on his skateboard, out to the garage and outside.

"It seems he has some time."

Johann sighed.

"I vouldn't know vhere to start..."

"...Just talking is generally a good place, mon ami."

"I vill try. Vhere is he, by zhe vay?"

"Outside with his bird, in the nest."

"Danke."

He headed out, passing Scout and Cas.

"Scout, be careful vizh him!"

"No worries, Doc!"

"It's fun, Vati!"

"I'm glad, liebling, I just vant you to be careful."

"Ja, Vati!"

Scout put a red baseball cap on Cas's head.

"Ready to go again?"

"Ja!"

"Hold on tight."

He began pushing the child around again, and Johann smiled as he headed for the nest to the sound of his son's delight behind him. He climbed up to find Sniper targeting on various objects, but not actually shooting.

"Hallo, Mundy."

He turned.

"Hey, Doc. See the roo's out playin'."

"He is quite fond of Herr Scout."

"Well Scout plays with him and doesn't treat 'im like he's made of glass."

"I don't-"

"You do. I understand why, mate, but he's a kid. He wants to play and have fun, for as long as he can."

"I vant him to hafe much longer zhan zhat."

Sniper put a warm and gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I know ya do, mate. We all do. Kid's come to mean a lot to all of us the last few months, but tryin' to shelter him from everythin' ain't gonna help either. Here. Look through my scope."

"Vhat?"

"Just look."

Ludwig put his eye to the scope to look.

Cas was now standing on the skateboard, riding it without Scout pushing. The Bostonian was right behind him but still letting the boy do it on his own. He could see the joy so clearly on his son's face.

"... You are right."

"Well... think you can leave him long enough to have dinner?"

"...Ja, I zhink I can."

The Aussie smiled.

"Good."

They climbed down, and he went in to get dinner ready for the two of them. Johann stopped to watch Cas and Scout play, smiling softly. They were both little more than children.

Cas finally got off the board and promptly tripped with all his 10-year-old grace and fell onto his backside.

"Whoa! Wipe out!"

Johann nearly came unglued until his son laughed, picked himself up, and rubbed his backside.

"You okay, champ?"

"Ja."

Scout helped him dust himself off.

"C'mon, lets go raid the cookie jar, yeah?" "Ja!"

"Not too many of zhem!" Ludwig called, but he didn't know if they had heard.

He shook his head fondly and headed in to clean up for dinner with Sniper. Sniper turned as Cas and Scout came in, and Scout grabbed the cookie jar down for Cas.

"What kind you want, buddy?"

"Oatmeal, bitte."

Scout dug him out the oatmeal cookies and he began munching the chocolate ones.

"Not too many," Sniper warned.

"Yeah we know, Snipes."

Cas reached into the jar and took out two chocolate chip and walked off.

"... Wonder where he's goin'."

Spy was reading while Soldier had some show or other on the tv. He turned when a small hand tugged his sleeve.

"Yes, little one?"

Cas held up one of the cookies to him.

"Thank you, mon ami."

"You're velcome," he chirped.

The boy headed over to Soldier, who took a few moments longer to notice him.

"What is it, Son?"

He held up the other cookie. "Here."

"Oh. Thank you."

He beamed at the man.

"You're velcome."

He scampered off to the medbay in search of his father. Ludwig was speaking with Sniper. Cas stopped and waited. He knew better than interrupt.

The doctor looked up.

"Cas? Mein kleiner, vhat is it?"

He came in and snuggled up to the man.

"I safed you a cookie, Vati!" he said, holding up the last oatmeal cookie.

"Dankeschon, mein liebling."

Johann scooped him up and kissed him. Cas smiled and kissed his father's cheek.

"Dinner's ready, mate, if you are."

"Ja, let me see if MIsha vill vatch Cas."

Mikhail looked up from his book when the doctor knocked.

"Come in."

"Hallo, Misha. I am hafing dinner vizh Sniper, vould you be villing to vatch Cas for a vhile?"

"Of course. Doktor needs time off."

Mikhail put down the book.

"Danke, my friend. Be gut, Cas."

"Ja, Vati. Hafe fun on your date."

He chuckled and kissed his son's face noisily, tickling him.

"Bed time is still 9:00, und don't zhink Misha vill forget."

"Yes, Vati," Cas giggled, hugging him.

"I lofe you." "Lofe you, too, Vati."

He smiled and left with another thanks to Mikhail. Sniper was waiting back up at the Nest. He had grilled some steaks and vegetables.

"Mmm. Smells gut," Johann said, smiling as he climbed up.

"Come on up and sit down," Sniper smiled, waving him over.

He came and sat down beside the Aussie.

"It's a nice efening," he said, looking out the window as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon.

"It is. I thought you'd like it up here."

Johann smiled at him.

"Ja, I do. It's a beautiful veiw."

Sniper offered him a glass of some kind of beer.

"Vhat is zhis?" he asked curiously.

"The good stuff. Family brew."

He took a sip of it. It was earthy, different, and a little wild. He couldn't imagine a more fitting taste, to be honest.

"It's fery gut."

"I'll tell Ma you like it. She'll send more."

He chuckled.

"Zhat may not be a gut idea. I am a lightveight," he admitted sheepishly.

"And you're a Gerry?" Sniper chuckled to show he was teasing.

Johann smiled. "I know, it's shameful to mein heritage."

"Well, let's get something in us to soften the blwo, then."

Sniper served the steak. It was a simple meal and yet so delicious. Johann enjoyed every bite as they sat almost pressed against each other.

"We need to do this again," Sniper stated.

"Ja, ve do."

On a whim he kissed the other's cheek. It was brief but still a kiss. Sniper cuddled him back.

"Let's head on down. It'll get chilly up here soon."

Johann helped him carry dishes down and checked his watch.

"Need to go?"

"No, just checking zhe time."

"It the Roo's bedtime yet?"

"Almost."

They came inside to find the team in the common room with Cas watching Dumbo, one of Cas's favorite movies. Johann walked over and picked Cas up, cuddling him. He cuddled back, yawning, as the credits rolled. Spy began rewinding the movie.

"Time to get ready for bed, mein kliener."

He tucked his face in Johann's shoulder.

"Sing?"

That one request caught everyone's attention, and Johann smiled.

"Liebes Kind, weine nicht

Wenn das Herz mir auch bricht

Schmiegt dich an, ich bin für dich da

Ich bin dir nah, Mein Liebes kind

Deine vater bewacht

Dich bei Tag und bei Nacht

Droht gefahr eile geschwint

Nur zu mir her, mein liebes Kind

Du bist süß und noch klein (und noch klein)

Ich will lieb zu dir sein (zu dir sein)

Sei vergnügt , niedlicher Spatz

Du bist mein Schatz

Mein Liebes Kind (sei vergnügt)

Liebes Kind."

Cas yawned and snuggled into him. Johann kissed his head and headed for their bedrooms leaving his rather surprised team behind.

"Doc's got a good voice," Scout commented.

"Indeed."

Sniper nodded. That just made the older man even more attractive, not that he needed help being attractive.

"Bed for me, I think," Spy stood up, "Good night."

"Good night."

"Night, Spook."

"Hey, Snipes, you up for a card game?"

"Sure."

Johann did not come back out that night, but the atmosphere of the base was peaceful for the rest of the night, as if the lullaby had soothed them all.

Johann and Mundy continued to have little dates, and Cas finally caught them locked in a kiss one afternoon. Johann sputtered as he tried to find something to say and Mundy just went red.

"Hi, Mr. Mundy. Vati, can I hafe cookies?"

"You may hafe vone. I zhink Engie vill be finishing lunch soon."

The boy nodded.

"Ja, Vati. Um... is Mr. Mundy gonna be my papa?"

"...Vell, ve hafe not decided yet."

"Oh, but you seem happy, Vati."

"Ja, Cas, I am."

"I wouldn't be against it, love," Mundy said to him.

"Zhen... I suppose he vill be."

The child beamed and came over to hug them both. Sniper picked him up and cuddled him. Cas snuggled in.

"Papa."

"Hey, little Roo."

Johann smiled as he watched. He had hope for the first time in a long time. He was making breakthroughs and now giving Cas some treatment, which seemed to really help his son, and now they had Mundy in their little family.

Nothing could bring him down.

Then the BLU CLASSICs arrived. They were evidently the best team Mann Co had ever seen and had nearly tipped the war in the favor of Blutarch on their own. Miss Pauling told them the CLASSICs would not be replacing the usual BLU team but instead test them and then work on training the BLUs since currently the RED Team was dominating during engagements.

They certainly fought better than the Blus.

There wasn't much interaction 'after hours' until one day when Johann and Mundy were outside with Cas, playing. Mundy was teaching Cas about the different insects and animals they saw when the BLU Heavy approached.

"Hey, Princess - Who's this?"

He seemed to change tacks when he saw Cas. The doctor frowned at him.

"Zhis is my son, Cas."

"Vati, look!"

Cas held up a hand with a ladybug on it.

"Fery gut, Cas."

He looked at the newcomer.

"Hallo!" he chirped.

"Hey, kid. Watcha doin?"

"Looking at bugs," he said, lifting a rock to check.

Mundy snatched up Cas suddenly and stomped the heel of his boot down hard.

"...For reference, that's a scorpion," he told Cas.

He nodded shakily.

"You don't ever touch those, roo. Hear me? You can't just go liftin' rocks without lookin' 'cause that's where they like to hide." "Ja, Papa."

"Use gloves," the Classic Heavy grunted, "Leather ones so they can't sting you."

"No. Do not listen to him, liebling. Zhat is dangerous."

"...Doc, maybe gloves would be a good idea."

"Mundy-"

"Love, he's gonna explore, he's a kid, and as long as he has gloves and an adult, I think he'll be fine."

"...All right, zhen. Gloves."

The Aussie nodded.

"That bein' said, roo, that doesn't mean you should pick up a scorpion. You see one just leave it alone."

"Okay."

"Good boy."

He set the boy down, and Cas scampered over to his father. Johann smiled and hugged him, kissing his head.

"I love you, Vati."

"I lofe you, too, mein kleiner."

"Vhy did zhis man call you 'princess'?"

Johann glared at Carl.

"'s a nickname," Carl explained.

"Princess for girls, zhough."

He cleared his throat then coughed dryly.

"Princess is a title. It's for anyone."

"Nein. Princess is for girls. Prince is for boys."

Johann chuckled, "Vell he's not wrong."

"I suppose not, Princess."

Johann ruffled his son's head.

"Inside, liebling. It's time for mazh vizh Engie."

"Awww..."

His whine broke into another coughing spell. Johann picked him up.

"Und perhaps some medicine."

Mundy watched them go with a worried expression that didn't entirely sit well with Carl. Who looked THAT worried over a kid coughing?

"The kid sick?"

He sighed.

"Yeah. Has been his whole life, and Doc's been tryin' to cure him. We thought he was gainin' ground..."

"...Oh, God."

He looked back at where Johann and Cas had gone.

"How long?"

"... We don't know."

"...I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Don't think so, mate. Thanks though."

He hurried after his lover and son. Johann was giving Cas some medicine he had to breathe in. He looked worried, though he was clearly trying to hide it for Cas's sake.

"How bad is it, love?" Sniper asked when Cas was on his way with Engie.

He sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"Johann?"

"His body has become immune to zhe treatment."

"Wot?"

"Zhe body can become immune to treatments and medicines, und... his has. I didn't notice it before because he still seemed so... strong. ... His body is staring to fail..."

Sniper pulled him close.

"...It'll be okay, Mate. We'll figure something out."

He buried his face in the Aussie's shoulder and wept.

"Vati is sad," Cas told Engie.

"He's worried about ya, lil' pardner."

"... He vants to make me better... but I'm not getting better..."

"That's not your fault, Cas."

"Vati zhinks it's his fault."

"It ain't your dad's fault either."

"I know. ... Engie."

Engie sighed and hugged him.

"Vill you look after Vati und Papa?"

The Texan felt his heart crack. He just couldn't imagine being in Cas's shoes, knowing his whole like he was going to die too soon and just wanting his parents looked after.

"...Sure, I will, pard'ner. We all will."

"Danke."

Cas's health began to decline more rapidly, and Johann worked himself to exhaustion trying to come up with another treatment, anything. He sat at his desk, exhausted and desperate when wheels drew his attention. Cas was slowly coming in, using his IV pole to keep himself up on shaking legs. The effort it took him to put one foot in front of the other was heart-breaking.

"Cas, you should be in bed."

Johann stood up and hurried to him.

"Vati..."

His voice was little more than a loud whisper. He attempted another step, and the pole finally upended. Both Cas and pole tumbled to the ground, but the child still then attempted to crawl to his father. Johann picked him up and the pole, putting things to rights.

"Cas?"

"Stop."

"Vhat?"

"Bitte, Vati, stop. Bitte."

His heart crumbled as Cas pleaded with him.

"You're so tired, Vati. Bitte. You vork all zhe time. I vant you vizh me."

"Cas... You know I hafe to vork. I hafe to fix zhis."

"Vati, bitte. You can't fix me. Please stop."

Tears were in his son's eyes now.

"Stay vizh me."

He had no idea how long his son hand, and yet in his desperation to save him he had been neglecting him. His poor, brave child. Ludwig's blue eyes overflowed, and he held him close.

"...Ja, I vill."

Spy raised the white flag to call for a ceasefire, and Johann stayed at Cas's side as much as he could, will still having to do the occasional treatment of others, namely Scout, doing something foolish and hurting themselves.

Solly spent a lot of time pacing outside the door to Cas and Johann's rooms or around the yard when the child was outside.

"Solly, c'mon. Just got visit the kid already," Engie said as he come out from visiting Cas himself.

"I am not a nurse! I am a trained Soldier! I am standing guard!"

"Whatever you say."

Scout and Spy were out shooting dummies.

"How's the kid?" asked Carl, approaching them.

They looked at each other.

"Not good I'm afraid. It could be any day now," Spy said.

"...Shit. How's the Princess holding up?"

"'Bout as bad. Doc's havin' a real hard time."

"I'm sorry. There anything I can do? We can lend you our doc if you need it."

"At zhis point, mon ami, it would do no good. Now all we can do... is wait."

"...This is the worst part," Carl solemnly declared.

"Indeed, it is."

Johann sat on the edge of the bed, clutching his son to his chest. His breaths came in ragged, pained gasps, tears streamed down his face. He had no idea one could endure such pain as he currently felt.

"Bitte. Bitte komm zurück. Komm zu mir zurück. Mein kleiner Junge komm zurück," he choked.

He pulled Cas to him and kissed his hair.

"Bitte. Bitte Gott, nein."

He began rocking as he choked on his sobs.

"Nimm ihn nicht Bitte nimm ihn nicht von mir."

Solly was standing at the bottom of the stairs, smoking one of Spy's cigarettes. Un-American as it was, the tobacco cleared his cluttered mind.

A scream came from the medbay, ragged, anguished, almost inhuman, echoing through the base.

The whole base seemed to jump and while the other mercs were staring in shock, Solly swung up his rocket launcher and jumped the stairs before dashing down into the infirmary.

Sniper snapped to next, running full pelt, tears already in his eyes.

Solly had beaten him and was sitting on the medical berth, both arms around the doctor and the boy, rocking him.

He rushed to the bed.

"Johann?"

"He's gone," the man choked, his voice raw and ragged, "My baby."

The others were now in the doorway.

Sniper hugged Johann and exchanged a look with Solly, whose blue eyes were visible for once.

"It's all right, Johann. It's all right."

He gently pulled the man closer.

It took Heavy and Demo to pry Cas from the grieving father, who screamed at them in German and then begged in English not to take his son from him.

Solly and Sniper pried the Medic away from Cas and Heavy brought a blanket while Solly stood between the grieving father and his son's body.

"He will not be hurt. I will stand guard in honor," Soldier told Medic.

Engie went to make the final arrangements with the nearest funeral home, something Johann had started but had not been able to bring himself to finish. He sobbed brokenly against Mundy, who cried into his hair. Spy trekked over to the BLU base to request more time in the ceasefire. He paused about halfway and let his own tears come.

Carl almost pulled off his bandana when he heard Spy out.

"...Jesus. Take all the time you need."

He thanked them and left.

"You gone soft in your old age?"

"Bea, seriously? A KID just died," said one of the Gregs.

"Maybe I have gone soft," Carl agreed, "But I'm soft on the right things. Get back inside and train."

Miss Pauling brought the mercs suits for the funeral and all the surveillance tapes that had Cas in them.

"Danke, Miss Pauling," Medic accepted the boxes.

"Medic,... I'm so sorry. I wish I could do more."

"Nein, you hafe done too much already."

She hugged him.

"Wish I could have met him. He seemed like a great kid."

"Ja... he vas."

* * *

**Translations: ****Vati-Daddy  
****Eule-Owl**  
**Kleiner-little one**  
**Gute nacht-good night**  
**Dankeschon-thank you very much**  
**petit moineaup-little sparrow**  
**liebling-darling**  
**bitte-please**  
**Bitte. Bitte komm zurück. Komm zu mir zurück. Mein kleiner Junge komm zurück-Please. Please come back. Come back to me. My little boy come back.**  
**Bitte. Bitte Gott, nein-Please. Please God no**  
**Nimm ihn nicht Bitte nimm ihn nicht von mir-Don't take him. Please don't take him away from me.**


End file.
